Various toys exist that permit a child to play in the water, such as bathtub. These toys permit the child to play with the toy, but do not stimulate the creative side of the child brain. It is desirable to provide a toy that permits a child to develop his musical talents/explore his musical talents/creative talents while in the water, such as during a bath. There are no musical instruments designed for making music in a water environment. Thus, it is desirable to provide a water music device and it is to this end that the present invention is directed.